


Be My Girl

by Samsonet



Category: Power Man and Iron Fist (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 01:33:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsonet/pseuds/Samsonet
Summary: Lucy Rand has a proposal.





	Be My Girl

“We should get married.”

Dani blinks. “Sorry, what did you just say?”

Lucy turns to look her in the eyes. “We should get married.”

“Lulu, I love you, and honestly I’m probably going to spend the rest of my life with you anyway in one form or another, but you know, I’m not sure this is the right time for a wedding.”

“Why not? We’re adults.”

“We’re _nineteen._ Oh, wait, your birthday is next month, you’re not even nineteen yet.” Dani sighs and puts a hand on Lucy’s cheek. “Listen, I would _love_ to marry you. But like. When we’re older, okay?”

Lucy purses her lips. “Can I make my case?”

“Sure. I don’t think I’ll change my mind, though.”

“It’s like this: my dad loves your dad, right. He’d love if we got married. He’d pay for the biggest and best wedding New York City has ever seen.”

“Not seeing why he can’t do that five years from now.”

“He can, I’m just setting the scene. Imagine: you in a beautiful white dress. Me in a tux. Madame Natasha is your maid of honor and Mike Murdock is my best man --”

“ _Mike_ Murdock?”

“What? He’s a good guy. And he’ll be hilarious.” Dani’s expression must look suitably disappointed, because Lucy backtracks. “Alright, I’ll ask Matt to be my best man. Or maybe Pei can be the best woman?”

“She probably would. Anything for her little sister.”

“Right? I’m so lucky to have her. Okay, so. You, me, Madame Natasha, Pei, the Murdocks. Everyone who’s ever been part of Heroes for Hire. Your dad walks you down the aisle...”

Dani lets herself imagine it. A large church, or maybe a ballroom. Everything’s done in white and gold. Lucy already likes the angel motif, why not use it for all it’s worth? She wonders if people would come in costume.

“Ha. They might! I’ve never seen Spiderman in civilian clothes.”

“We should probably put on the invitations that it’s formal civilian wear. Maybe with masks.”

Lucy hums. “There’s a friend of my mom’s, his name’s Paladin. He’s a great guy. He’s been good to me. I have to remember to invite him. It’ll be good for, like, having him be part of the family, you know? Is there anyone you’d want to invite?”

“DW, of course. Um. Trish? Do you think Jennifer Walters would come if we invited her?”

“Of course she’d come! This would be the wedding of the century. Can you imagine the tabloids? ‘Daughters of Power Man and Iron Fist Tie the Knot; Finally Unite Families.’ The bromance of the century brings forth the romance of the century.”

And wouldn’t that be nice. The press is always on top of superhero gossip; a wedding like this might even beat the royal family’s.

“Oh, it would definitely beat Prince and Princess whoever-they-are! We’d have our wedding bliss and the entire world would get to be jealous.”

Dani lies back, lets that sink in. “But what about when someone tries to attack the place?”

“When? Not if?”

“Come on, Lu, you know it’s a when. We’re _superheroes._ ” Dani says the last word in a mimicry of the breathless excitement people on the street have when they point and whisper. Soon the two girls are giggling uncontrollably.

“Well, we’ll be there, and so will, like, most of New York’s superhero population, soooo…”

“I mean, I _suppose_ if you’ll be safe during the whole thing…”

“I know I’ll be safe,” Lucy says sweetly. “You would never let anything happen to me.”

“Never,” Dani agrees. And -- it’s that, that really drives it home that Lucy is serious, and she’s not just indulging in a fantasy of being fussed over and celebrated.

“There’s one other thing,” Lucy says.

“Yeah?”

“A reason why I want to do this sooner rather than later.”

“I’m listening, Lu.”

Lucy bites her lip. “Well. Recently… my eyesight, it’s… Um. A few days ago, I woke up and my blindspot had gotten bigger.”

Oh.

Yeah, that would explain things. Lucy didn’t talk about her disease often -- for all their idolization of the Murdocks, Dani suspected Lucy wasn’t actually looking forward to going completely blind. The loss was supposed to progress slowly at first; there was supposed to be _time._

“I really want to see you walking down the aisle,” Lucy admits in a soft voice.

“Oh, Lu.” Dani turns toward her girlfriend (fiancée?) and gently presses her forehead to Lucy’s. “Okay. Yes, Lucy Colleen Rand-Kai. I’ll marry you.”


End file.
